kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye!
is the eleventh episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the revival of Makoto's little sister, Kanon. It also features Ghost and Specter working together for the first time. Synopsis With all 15 Eyecons gathered, Saionji barges his way into Daitenku Temple to the Monolith to demand the ability to take over the world. However, Takeru is taken into a giant mandala called the Great Eye that has appeared in the sky and is asked one question by a disembodied voice: "What is your wish?" Plot Takeru and Yurusen are at the edge of the barrier Saionji has set around Daitenku Temple. Yurusen attempts to go through the barrier only to be electrocuted. Makoto attempts to get to his feet, but falls on his knees, screaming in rage, while Jabel ponders what Saionji is planning. Saionji enters the basement of the temple just as Akari begins to regain consciousness. Standing in front of the monolith, he activates all 15 Eyecons, and demands for the power to rule over everything. However, instead of having his wish granted, Saionji is absorbed by the monolith. Sennin, who watched the scene invisibly, is surprised that Saionji already had five Eyecons, but notes that without a Ghost Driver, he never had a chance to use the Eyecons' power. The Eyecons enter a formation, ascending above Daitenku temple and destroying Saionji's barrier. Takeru and the others sprint to the temple to observe the formation, followed by Makoto. Jabel, on the other hand, begins to use Alain's preparations to retrieve the Eyecons. Upon Takeru reaching the formation, his Ghost Driver suddenly glows, sending him up into the formation, which closes after he enters. Makoto sees this, and falls to the ground. Having missed his chance to save Kanon, how wonders what was the point of his search and hostility towards his friend. Meanwhile, attempting to take the Eyecons, Jabel summons four Gundari, which attack the formation but are unable to make a mark. Inside the structure, Takeru is asked what his wish is by a disembodied voice. Suddenly, the eye in the formation opens again. Takeru descends to the ground, holding Kanon in his arms. Kanon's Eyecon suddenly dissolves in Makoto's hand, and he races to the temple to see his sister alive and well. Overjoyed and relieved that Takeru chose to save Kanon, Makoto playfully calls Takeru naïve, renewing their friendship. Sennin, bewildered that Takeru saved Kanon rather than himself, remarks that Takeru is a confusing man. The formation abruptly ends, sending the Eyecons to the ground,among them with Billy the Kid and Musashi dropped on the yard of the temple,which Takeru and Akari found them almost immediately. Everybody frantically begins searching for Eyecons, two of Onari and the others have success finding the other Eyecons, until Jabel arrives, stealing two Eyecons that Onari dropped. Jabel then demands Takeru's and Makoto's Eyecons, transforming into his Gamma form to fight them. Takeru and Makoto transform into their respective Rider forms to fight Jabel together. While Jabel begins the fight with the upper hand, Ghost and Specter slowly gain ground as more of their Eyecons are found during the battle. Jabel is eventually overwhelmed by the two, who launch their Omega Drive attacks. However, a Gundari intercepts the finishers at the last second, sacrificing itself in the process. Alain calls Jabel back, leaving Ghost and Specter to fight the three remaining Gundari. Summoning both of their cycles, the two Rider begin fighting the monsters. Ghost is thrown off one of the Gundari, but the Iguana Ghostriker is able to destroy it for him. Specter is able to destroy another, and Ghost manages to destroy the last one by summoning the souls from his seven Eyecons together. Onari arrives, having found the Goemon Eyecon, but faints upon realizing the fight is already over. Some time later, Makoto and Kanon thank Takeru before leaving Daitenku Temple. Alain scolds Jabel for not only disobeying him, but for wasting four of the Gundari. He asks his servant if he knows something about the Eyecons, which Jabel denies. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * : Guest Cast *Musashi (Voice): *Great Eye (Voice): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Jabel: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Edison, Musashi, Robin, Benkei, Newton **Specter ***Specter, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii, Beethoven Damashii, Edison Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Robin Damashii, Benkei Damashii, Newton Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior Errors *When Ghost and Specter unleash the Ore and Specter Omega Drive Rider Kicks, the standby sounds for their Drivers are heard, despite the levers not seen being pulled. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'Viewership': 5.5% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecons ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, & Goemon ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Unknown (Houdini) *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of Life remaining:' 21 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 8 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Saionji's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Jabel's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons currently missing': 2 *In this episode, Ryoma and Himiko are currently nowhere to be found, while the others are returned to their respectful owners, Grimm and Sanzo taken away by Jabel and come into Alain's possession in the subsequent episode, and Goemon found by Onari. *First appearance of Ghost's Edison Damashii since episode 5. *This is the last time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Billy the Kid Damashii. **It is also the first time Ghost changes into: ***Beethoven Damashii from a different form (Billy the Kid Damashii). ***Edison Damashii from a different form other than Ore Damashii (Beethoven Damashii). ****It is also the only time Ghost changes from Beethoven Damashii to Edison Damashii. ***Benkei Damashii from a different form (Robin Damashii). ****It is also the only time Ghost changes from Robin Damashii to Benkei Damashii. **It is also the only time Ghost changes from: ***Edison Damashii to Musashi Damashii. ***Musashi Damashii to Robin Damashii. ***Benkei Damashii to Newton Damashii. ***Newton Damashii to Ore Damashii. *This is the last time Specter changes from Tutankhamun Damashii to Nobunaga Damashii. **It is also the only time Specter changes from Nobunaga Damashii to Specter Damashii. *All the Eyecons that Ghost and Specter got so far are used in this episode. *This is the only time Specter uses the Gan Gun Hand's sickle formation in his basic form. *Final appearance of Chikara Saionji in the TV series. *During the battle, Takeru and Makoto end up in the same area in Kamen Rider Gaim that was used to film the ruins where the Over Lords lived in the Helheim Forest. DVD releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty!, Gather! The 15 Eyecons!, Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! and Heroic! A Man's Resolve!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09553-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 3, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 荘厳！神秘の目！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 荘厳！神秘の目！ References